


A place with no worries

by spacewalk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, satyr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewalk/pseuds/spacewalk
Summary: This is just a little fanart contribute to Satyr AU Bagginshield <3





	A place with no worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/gifts).



 

Merry Christmas Kytanna!

I hope you enjoy my gift to you, a contribute to Satyr Bilbo and Thorin!  
It was really fun to draw and I really hope you like it (and aren't disappointed in not getting a fic to read, oops)  
Hope you're having a wonderful holiday time and that your start in the new year goes fantastically <3


End file.
